Ronny, Johanna et Ellis
by Rafikis
Summary: Quand John, Rodney et Elizabeth se retrouvent transformé par un appareil ancien. Je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de réconcilier les Shweir et les McShep, ça sera donc un McShweir merci Marie pour le nom .


Rony, Johanna et Ellis

Auteur : Rafiki  
Catégorie : Aventure, Humour et Romance  
Public : clairement NC sur la fin  
Saison : Apres l'épisode «Tao of Rodney» de la saison 3  
Statut : OS  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, juste pour le fun  
Note perso : Je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de réconcilier les Shweir et les McShep, ça sera donc un McShweir (merci Marie pour le nom). Désolé d'avance pour les fautes de syntaxe.

Un jour comme un autre, Jumper 1 partit en mission diplomatique. Teyla voulait absolument leur faire rencontrer un peuple dont elle avait fait la connaissance pendant leurs exils forcés. Elizabeth avait donné son accord après que l'Athosienne lui apprit qu'il y avait une sorte d'avant-poste ancien sur la planète. Le village n'était pas à plus d'un quart d'heure de la porte mais le poste était lui à plus de 4 heures de marche. Il fut donc décidé de prendre le jumper. John posa l'appareil non loin des premières habitations et Teyla les amena voir les chefs. C'était un couple qui dirigeait ce peuple depuis bientôt 30 ans. Portar, le chef, les accueillit à sa porte :

« - Teyla, Ronon, ravi de vous revoir ! Et je vois que vous êtes venus avec des amis.

- Portar, ravie de te revoir en pleine forme ! Effectivement, je t'amène des amis.

- Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Entrez, nous parlerons autour d'un verre, » les pria t-il en rentrant dans sa demeure. Si l'extérieur ressemblait à un décor de la « petite maison dans la prairie », l'intérieur serait plutôt des années « ma sorcière bien aimée ». John découvrit ce décor avec étonnement et appréhension. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser aux Geniis.

Eux aussi cachaient les choses. Mais Ronon semblait leur faire confiance et ça, quelque part, rassurait le terrien. C'est à cet instant que la femme de Portar fit son entrée. Ils avaient tout les deux le même âge et devaient avoir dans les soixante ans. Alima portait une carafe contenant un liquide jaune clair et des verres. Elle posa le tout sur la table et commença à servir à boire tandis que ses convives s'installaient. Portar demanda alors :

« - Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

- Teyla nous a parlé de votre temple et nous souhaiterions y jeter un coup d'œil, expliqua John.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais que comptez vous trouver ? Car il n'y a rien là-bas…

- …… A part le transformeur, coupa Alima

- Le transformeur ? demanda intéressé Rodney.

- L'appareil qui nous sert lors de l'épreuve de la compréhension, expliqua Portar. Tous les futurs chefs doivent la passer pour pouvoir aider au mieux tout le monde.

- En quoi ça consiste ? demanda Teyla car on ne lui avait pas expliqué lors de son précédent voyage.

- Notre fils ainé vous expliquera mieux que moi, il est en train de subir l'épreuve.

- Je peux vous conduire à lui, proposa Alima.

- Merci, c'est très aimable de votre part, » répondit John avec un sourire charmeur. Rodney ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer face à la mimique de son coéquipier alors que les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué. Alima se leva et les atlantes la suivirent. Elle les conduisit à la rivière ou un groupe de femmes était en train de nettoyer du linge. Ils furent plutôt surpris car ils ne voyaient aucun homme parmi le groupe. Leur surprise se changea en stupéfaction quand Alima appela son fils et qu'une jeune femme abandonna ses amies. Alima les présenta :

« - Jordu, voici les amis de Teyla et Ronon, le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay.

- Teyla, Ronon ! Ravie de vous revoir. Colonel, Docteur, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Je commence à comprendre, dit Teyla

- Moi je suis toujours aussi perdu ! Portar nous a parlé de son fils pas de sa fille, s'exclama Rodney avec son tact habituel

- Je suis son fils, Dr ! répondit la jeune femme avec un franc sourire.

- Et moi la reine d'Angleterre ! continua le canadien.

- Et ça se dit le plus grand génie des deux galaxies ! ironisa John. McKay, ils utilisent une machine appelé le transformeur. Faites marcher deux secondes votre cerveau et vous aussi vous comprendrez.

- Mais…Mais….Mais c'est impossible, balbutia le scientifique.

- Je croyais que vous aviez banni ce mot de votre vocabulaire depuis que vous étiez arrivés dans notre galaxie, le charia Teyla.

- Je vous assure que je suis bien le fils de Portar et Alima. Quand ma compagne et moi nous aurons compris tous les avantages et inconvénients d'être quelqu'un du sexe opposé, nous redeviendrons nous même.

- Tout simplement ? demanda John

- Oui, la transformation inverse s'opère généralement entre 3 et 4 mois après le début de l'inversion, confirma Alima. Rare sont les couples qui mettent plus de quatre mois à comprendre et inexistant ceux qui dépassent les 5 mois.

- L'épreuve se passe toujours en couple ? demanda Teyla.

- Notre peuple est guidé par un homme et une femme depuis tellement longtemps que le pourquoi est devenu une légende. Il en est de même pour l'épreuve, expliqua Alima.

- Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'existe cette épreuve ? demanda Rodney imaginant déjà la source d'énergie qui alimentait l'appareil

- Aussi loin que remontent nos archives, il a toujours été la, dit Alima puis regardant le ciel, elle continua : si vous voulez voir le transformeur aujourd'hui il faut y aller car sinon nous ne pourrons faire l'aller retour.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, nous sommes venus en vaisseau, nous aurons largement le temps, expliqua John avec toujours un petit sourire.

- Très bien ! Portar vous guidera ! » Alima les abandonna à la rivière et Teyla les ramena chez les dirigeants. Pendant le trajet, Rodney ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer à John :

« - Sheppard, je vous rappelle que cette femme est mariée, vous feriez peut être mieux de laisser tomber votre numéro à la capitaine Kirk.

- McKay, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez !!

- Je parle de tous les sourires que vous lui adressez depuis que nous l'avons rencontré.

- Comme d'habitude vous ne comprenez rien à la nature humaine. J'essaye juste d'être polie……et puis elle a l'âge d'être ma mère.

- Il n'empêche ….

- Nous sommes arrivés, les interrompit Teyla. »

Portar fut ravi d'accompagner les atlantes au temple. ¾ d'heure plus tard, John posa le jumper au pied d'une colline. Portar entrepris d'un bon pas l'ascension, les atlantes lui emboitèrent le pas. Rodney ne changea pas ses habitudes et malgré la possible découverte d'une grosse source d'énergie, il râla. John et Ronon durent le menacer à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il cesse de geindre. Le chef, au bout de 20 min, s'arrêta finalement devant une paroi rocheuse et dit :

« - C'est ici. Je peux vous accompagner plus loin car j'ai déjà subi l'épreuve mais vous trouverez facilement.

- Mais il n'y a rien !!! s'exclama Rodney

- Il vous suffit juste de marcher droit sur la paroi et vous pourrez rentrer dans le temple.

- Ca me rappelle quand nous avons trouvé le laboratoire Wraith, il y a bientôt deux ans, dit Teyla.

- Oh ! Peut être que les porteurs des gènes les plus purs devraient passer les premiers, demanda Rodney, peureux.

- Toujours aussi courageux, McKay ! » lui répliqua John avant d'avancer droit dans le mur.

Le mur de pierre zigzagua un instant au passage du militaire puis repris son aspect normal. Teyla et Ronon emboitaient le pas du terrien et Rodney se sentit obligé de les suivre. Le scientifique ne fut surpris que quelques instants quand il découvrit le décor intérieur. L'endroit ressemblait beaucoup aux laboratoires que l'on pouvait trouver sur Atlantis.

Le regard du scientifique se mit à pétiller. John, captant le regard de son co-équipier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « _Un gosse le matin de Noël_ » furent les pensées du brun. Se secouant, il ordonna au Canadien de se mettre au travail pendant qu'il raccompagnait Portar au village et prévenait Elizabeth qu'ils allaient en avoir pour un moment.

Le scientifique grommela sans relever la tête de son étude. Teyla et Ronon acquiescèrent.

John revient une heure et demie plus tard avec l'autorisation de rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais obligation de rapport toutes les trois heures. Le militaire trouva le Satédien à l'extérieur. Ronon avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'était pas passé loin de commettre un meurtre.

John imaginait aisément pourquoi. Rodney pouvait être infernal quand il flairait une découverte. Le Terrien décida d'aller prendre la relève et de soulager Teyla. L'Athosienne ne pu empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres quand elle vit arriver John.

« - Colonel, déjà de retour ?

- Oui, la descente fut plus rapide, surtout parce qu'on ne devait pas faire de pause toutes les deux minutes pour une certaine personne.

- J'ai entendu !! s'exclama Rodney de dessous l'autel.

- Mais c'était bien mon intention ! Teyla, si vous voulez sortir, je vais rester avec M. le Genie !

- Merci, Colonel, dit la jeune femme en sortant rejoindre Ronon.

- Vous critiquez mais vous venez toujours me chercher quand il y a un souci dans la cité.

- Avez vous pensez qu'on ne pouvait peut être pas faire autrement ? demanda ironiquement John en se rapprochant de l'autel et en posant ses mains sur le bord.

- Vous essayez de vous rattraper comme vous pouvez mais je sais bien que je suis indispensable, répondit le scientifique en se relevant. Il dut s'aider de l'autel mais alors qu'il finissait de se mettre debout, l'autel s'ouvrit en son centre et une sphère lumineuse en sortit. Elle se mit à bourdonner, faisant reculer les deux hommes sous la surprise. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la boule sembla éclater et la lumière se rependit dans la pièce, touchant les terriens. Le flash leur fit fermer les yeux. Quand l'éclat s'atténua, John ouvrit prudemment un oeil. La luminosité était encore très forte mais supportable. Il commença à vérifier si rien de manquait.

Son équipement était toujours la. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il était moins à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Il chercha Rodney du regard et comprit ce qu'il c'était passé à l' instant où il vit le scientifique.

« - McKay, qu'est ce que vous avez encore trafiqué ?

- Rien, rien du tout !! Je n'ai que regardé la source d'énergie et les circuits de la machine.

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à regarder les instructions, histoire qu'on ne fasse pas une bourde.

- Sheppard ! Avez-vous regardé cette pièce ? Les murs sont couverts d'écriture. Traduire tout ça à moi tout seul m'aurait pris au bas mot 15jours.

- On rentre et on demande à Elizabeth de nous fournir une équipe de traducteurs en espérant qu'il y ait des instructions pour inverser les effets de la machine.

- Je ne pense pas ! soupira Rodney.

- Et pourquoi donc M. le Genie ? demanda John légèrement énervé.

- Portar nous a dit que la transformation inverse s'opérait toute seule au bout de quelques mois.

- McKay, il est hors de question que je reste comme ça plus de quelques jours, répliqua John en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Pourtant, vous devriez être content, vous allez enfin savoir comment les femmes pensent.

Ça sera un grand plus pour pouvoir draguer toutes les midinettes de la galaxie.

- Jaloux, McKay ? demanda John avec un sourire ironique

- Moi, jaloux d'un tas de muscle sans cervelle ? Laissez-moi rire !! Je préfère briller par mon intelligence que par mon physique.

- Pourtant…… »murmura le militaire. Il était vrai que la transformation avait plutôt réussi au Canadien. Le scientifique empâté et bossu avait laissé place à un joli brin de femme d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt qui avait tout ce qu'il faut la ou il faut. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui tombaient à présent aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient restés bleus mais s'étaient légèrement étirés. Le militaire n'eut pas vraiment le temps de détailler plus la nouvelle silhouette de son co-équipier que celui-ci le sortit de sa rêverie.

« - Sheppard, vous pourriez arrêter de baver ! Vous êtes pire que quand je fantasmais sur un Wraith.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda le militaire en secouant la tête.

- Du fait que vous apportez de l'eau à mon moulin.

- Hein ??

- Vous êtes en train de vous ridiculiser en fantasmant sur moi. Et oui ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'il suffit à une femme de vous mettre sous le nez sa poitrine pour qu'aucune idée cohérente ne puisse plus traverser votre cerveau mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, Capitaine Kirk !!!

- McKay, vous dites n'importe quoi ! On rentre ! Je voudrais en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que votre cote de popularité au prés de la gente féminine n'en prenne un coup ?

- Mais vous dites vraiment des conneries, mon pauvre vieux. Je vais demander à Carson de vous examiner aussi la tête pour voir si la machine n'aurait pas transformé votre cerveau en pois chiche. On y va ! »

Le scientifique marmonna mais emboita le pas au militaire. Une fois dehors, leurs co-équipiers ne purent masquer leur surprise :

« - Qu'est qu'il vous est arrivé ? demanda Teyla alors que Ronon avait sortit son blaster.

- Le transformeur s'est mit en route et nous avons été touchés par ses effets, expliqua John.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Ronon avec un sourire ironique en rengainant son arme.

- On va rentrer et demander à ce qu'une équipe de traducteurs vienne étudier le site.

- Peut être que Portar peut nous aider ? proposa l'Athosienne

- Et comment ? explosa Rodney. La seule technologie qu'ils possèdent, c'est la petite cuillère !

- Comme d'habitude, vous exagérez. Teyla a quand même raison. Peut être qu'une situation analogue s'est déjà produite, dit John. On fait un arrêt au village avant de rentrer. »

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe était assise autour de la table et attendais le verdict de Portar :

« - Je suis désolé mes amis mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous……

- Je vous l'avait dit, souffla Rodney

- Cependant, continua le chef, quelque chose m'intrigue dans votre récit. Quand vous êtes sortit, la sphère avait-elle réintégré l'autel ?

- Non, répondit John.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il vous manque votre troisième.

- Notre troisième, s'exclamèrent Rodney et John en même temps.

- Oui, il arrive parfois que nous soyons dirigés par un trio. Ça a été le cas pour mon arrière grand-mère. Elle avait deux hommes dans sa vie et elle fut incapable de se décider lequel serait son compagnon. Aussi demanda-t-elle aux deux de passer l'épreuve. L'un accepta sans hésitation mais l'autre hésita. Les deux hommes étaient frères. L'ainé se rendit avec elle au temple. L'épreuve commença mais comme pour vous, la sphère ne regagna pas sa place. Troublés, ils en parlèrent au sage du village et il leur expliqua. Le couple conclut que l'autre frère devait aussi subir le test. Ils réussirent à le convaincre. Quand ce dernier pénétra dans le temple la transformation fut immédiate.

Le sage en les voyant revenir, leur dit qu'un amour bien plus puissant que l'amour fraternel les unissait et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils devaient gouverner tous les trois. Tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvez votre troisième, l'épreuve ne pourra finir.

- Qui pensez vous que cela peut être ? demanda Teyla car John et Rodney étaient comme sonnés.

- Je pense que c'est une femme. Une femme de leur entourage qu'ils n'ont pour l'instant jamais considéré différemment que comme une amie.

- Merci Portar, nous allons rentrer à présent, » dit l'Athosienne en reprenant son rôle de chef voyant le militaire toujours déconnecté. Elle se leva suivit de Ronon. L'Américain et le Canadien se mirent debout comme des automates. Ils regagnèrent le Jumper rapidement et John le mis en marche sans avoir desserré les mâchoires. Teyla composa le code et informa la cité de leur retour. Elizabeth monta les accueillir à la baie. Les deux pégaziens furent les premiers à sortir du Jumper. La leader leur demanda avec un sourire :

« - Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez rentrer si tôt. Tout c'est bien passé ?

- Oui et non ! répondit l'Athosienne avec une grimace.

- Ou sont John et Rodney ? demanda Liz en perdant son sourire.

- Ben, justement ce sont eux le problème, dit Ronon ne pouvant plus retenir son sourire »

La Terrienne ne comprenait plus rien. Teyla lui disait qu'il y avait un problème mais Ronon semblait amusé par la situation. Mais où était donc bien passé son chef militaire et son chef scientifique. Dans le Jumper, les deux « hommes » n'avaient toujours pas bougé et ne semblaient pas décidé à sortir. Liz, d'ou elle était, apercevait deux silhouettes à l'avant de l'appareil. C'était surement eux mais pourquoi ne sortaient-ils pas ? La leader décida d'aller leur passer un savon pour lui avoir fait peur. Elle rentra dans le Jumper, les deux pégasiens sur les talons.

« - John, Rodney, j'aimerai bien savoir se qui se ………passe, finit Liz dans un murmure. Les deux « hommes » s'étaient retournés quand elle les avait appelé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous est encore arrivé ? demanda-t-elle une fois remise de sa surprise.

- Nous avons subi les effets d'une machine appelée le Transformeur, arriva à répondre John.

- Vous m'aviez assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

- Et bien, techniquement nous ne sommes pas en danger, nous avons juste…………

- Changé ! souffla le scientifique.

- Direction l'infirmerie, je veux en être certaine. Débriefing dès que Carson en aura fini avec vous, » ordonna la diplomate en sortant. « _Mais dans quel pétrin s'étaient ils encore fourrés ? Pire que des enfants, ces deux là », _pensa t'elle en regagnant son bureau. L'équipe descendit dans l'antre de l'écossais. Ils attiraient quelques regards intrigués sur leur passage. Mais ni John ni Rodney ne semblait les apercevoir. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Ronon se pencha vers Teyla et lui murmura :

« - La réaction de Beckett risque d'être drôle.

- Ronon ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Carson, nous sommes rentrés et Elizabeth souhaite que vous nous examiniez rapidement, continua la jeune femme en voyant le médecin.

- Bien entendu ! répondit-il. Mais vous ne m'avez pas présenté à vos charmantes amies ! Carson Beckett, se présenta-t-il en leur tendant la main. Ronon n'en pu plus et se mit à rire alors que Rodney retrouvait enfin ses esprits.

- Carson, arrêtez ça tout de suite. C'est nous !

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir déjà rencontré même si je dois reconnaître que vous me rappelez deux de mes collègues.

- Parce que c'est nous, stupide éleveur de brebis ! explosa Rodney alors que Teyla ne retenait plus son sourire et que Ronon était écroulé sur un lit, en larmes. Sheppard, réveillez vous et aidez moi !

- Hein ? Oh, bonjour Carson !

- Attendez, stop ! Je ne comprends pas tout. Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay, expliqua Teyla.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est encore arrivé ?

- Nous avons été soumis au rayonnement d'une machine appelée le transformeur. On n'en sait pas beaucoup plus, juste que ça ressemblait vraiment à de la technologie ancienne.

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé avant d'enclencher cette machine, de lire les instructions ? demanda ironique, Carson.

- Si bien sûr mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de me transformer en femme, répondit hargneux, le Canadien.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait changé les choses, intervient Teyla.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Rodney en croisant les bras.

- Portar a dit quelque chose qui m'intrigue mais je préfère ne rien dire tant que les traducteurs n'ont pas fini leur travail.

- Quand aurait-il dit ça ?

- Quand vous et Sheppard étiez… comment vous dites déjà, déconnectés ! répondit Ronon qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'attitude du scientifique. Le canadien ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans rien dire. John s'assit sur l'un des lits sans ouvrir la bouche. Teyla et Ronon suivirent son exemple. Carson commença ses analyses obligeant Rodney à rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Ce fut une bonne heure plus tard que l'équipe et Carson rejoignirent Elizabeth en salle de briefing. La jeune femme démarra la réunion en demandant :

« - Comment vont-ils ?

- Et bien ! Elles vont très bien, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre le médecin avec un sourire.

- Carson, je vous en prie ! S'exclamèrent John et Rodney en même temps, alors que Liz, Teyla et Ronon souriaient.

- Plus sérieusement, je n'ai détecté aucune autre anomalie. Ils vont aussi bien qu'en partant sur cette planète.

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour inverser la transformation ? demanda Liz

- D'après Portar, ça se fait tout seul au bout de trois mois mais les murs du temple sont couverts d'inscription. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des instructions quelque part. Elizabeth, j'aurai besoin d'une équipe de traducteur pour retourner sur cette planète………et aussi de Radek, si jamais nous devons modifier un peu la machine, expliqua Rodney.

- De combien de temps avez-vous besoin pour rassembler votre matériel ?

- Environ une demi-heure !

- Très bien, départ dans 30min ! » conclut Elizabeth en se levant.

Une heure et demi plus tard, John posait le Jumper au pied de la colline. Le militaire et le scientifique ouvrirent la marche. Ils voulaient en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Teyla et Elizabeth les suivaient en discutant de l'agencement du temple. Venaient ensuite Radek et les deux linguistes. Ronon fermait la marche. John et Rodney pénétrèrent les premiers, Liz entra à leur suite. Teyla empêcha les autres de les rejoindre. Ronon et Radek demandèrent :

« - Pourquoi ?

- Je suis persuadée qu'Elizabeth est leur troisième, répondit Teyla

- Leur troisième ? demanda Radek

- Oui, apparemment ils doivent passer l'épreuve tous les trois.

- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'Elizabeth……qu'Elizabeth……qu'Elizabeth va se transformer, bégaya le Tchèque.

- Oui, » répondit simplement l'Athosienne.

Dans le temple, rien n'avait bougé. Rodney s'était précipité sur l'autel et avait branché son ordinateur. John et Elizabeth faisait le tour des murs. La jeune femme essayait de trouver le début. Elle s'approcha de l'autel et posa ses mains dessus. La lumière augmenta d'intensité faisant relever la tête à Rodney et se retourner John. Les deux hommes connaissaient ce phénomène.

Ils savaient que le mal était déjà fait est que cela ne servait à rien de reculer.

Liz resta près de l'hôtel à fixer la sphère. Puis aussi vite que cela avait commencé tout s'arrêta et la leader s'effondra. John se précipita mais quand il contourna l'autel, il se figea. Rodney, surpris, lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Elle va nous tuer !

- Pourquoi ?

- McKay, réfléchissez deux secondes et vous comprendrez tout seul !

- Oh ! fut la réponse du scientifique puis se retournant il constata, mais où sont les autres ?

- Je crois que Teyla se doutait de ce qui risquait de se passer et a dû empêcher les autres de nous suivre pour que personne d'autre ne se transforme.

- En fait, grâce à Elizabeth, je viens de comprendre quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut un contact physique avec l'autel pour que cela se mette en fonction.

- Mmmmh ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Liz d'une voix pâteuse empêchant John de répondre au Canadien.

- Elizabeth, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- Un peu mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Redemanda-t-elle en se levant. Elle eut sa réponse quand le scientifique eu un mouvement de recul. La transformation de la jeune femme était plus impressionnante que celle des deux hommes. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant très courts, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et seule sa bouche n'avait pas changé. Son corps lui aussi s'était transformé, un mélange entre John et Ronon. Liz avait aussi prise quelques centimètres et dépassait maintenant ses compagnons. John fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise, il appela Teyla par radio :

« - C'est bon, vous pouvaient nous rejoindre, il n'y a plus de danger.

- Et comment va Élizabeth ? Demanda l'Athosienne avec un sourire en coin.

- Il va bien ! Lui répondit John arrachant une grimace à son coéquipier et un haussement de sourcils à son boss.

- On vous rejoint »

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était plus ou moins au travail. Élizabeth s'attaquait à la traduction des inscriptions sur l'autel laissant les deux autres linguistes s'occuper des murs. Les deux scientifiques s'attelaient sur l'alimentation du système. John, Teyla et Ronon se relayaient pour surveiller les extérieurs. Pendant tout l'après-midi, les différents groupes cherchaient comment inverser la transformation. Et à 19 heures, Liz sonna le retour vers Atlantis en s'énervant :

« - Bon !! Ça suffit, ça ne sert à rien !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Teyla.

- Il y a que Portar a raison, il n'existe aucun moyen d'inverser la situation.

- Vous êtes sur ? Demanda Rodney.

- Je viens de finir de traduire les « instructions » et je peux vous le garantir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend et on apprend » répondit Liz, désespérée.

Trois mois plus tard, la situation avait peu changé. Le regard des autres envers les trois leaders s'était modifiée mais tout le monde avait finit par s'habituer, même eux. Un soir assez tardivement, John découvrit Rodney assis à une table, son plateau vide devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Le militaire prit un fruit et rejoignit son coéquipier.

« - Alors McKay, on rêvasse ?

- Oh, Sheppard vous m'avez surpris, répondit le Canadien après avoir sursauté.

- J'ai vu ça. Alors à quoi le plus grand génie de la cité était en train de réfléchir ?

- Je ne réfléchissais pas…

- J'ignorais que c'était possible, marmonna John ironique.

- Je me souvenais, termina Rodney avec un regard noir.

- Et à quoi ? Demanda John avant de croquer dans son fruit.

- A ce qui m'est arrivé pendant ces trois derniers mois.

- Parce qu'il vous est arrivé des choses extraordinaires depuis que nous avons été transformés?

- Extraordinaires non mais des choses que doivent subir toutes les femmes.

- Et ça vous a traumatisé ? Demanda John curieux.

- Non mais avouez que vous réveiller un matin avec vos draps tachés de sang peut-être une expérience perturbante.

- C'est vrai ! Répliqua John soudain pensif, et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait quand ça vous est arrivé la première fois ? Vous vous êtes précipités à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, j'ai été voir Élizabeth, » répondit le scientifique en replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_Flash-Back_

C'était un matin comme les autres. Cela faisait à peu près 15 jours qu'il avait subi les effets du transformateur. Rodney se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation. Pas vraiment réveillé, il ne fit pas trop attention, se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. À son retour il découvrit ses draps. Bien sûr, il comprit ce qui lui arrivait mais il n'avait rien dans ses quartiers qui pourraient pallier à ce problème. Il s'assit et chercha qui pourrait bien l'aider. Carson… Non, c'était un homme avant d'être médecin, c'était trop humiliant ! Katie… Non, il n'en était pas encore là dans ses relations avec la jeune femme. Teyla…… Non, les Athosiennes ne se protégeaient peut-être pas de la même manière que les Terriennes. Élizabeth… Oui après tout elle aussi devait subir des phénomènes perturbant, elle comprendrait sûrement. Il prit des affaires propres, s'habilla et alla frapper chez son boss. Après avoir demandé l'identité de son visiteur, elle ouvrait la porte. Elle venait visiblement de sortir de sa douche car elle n'avait pas encore mis de T-shirts et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Rodney bloquait quelques secondes en découvrant Élisabeth torse nu mais se reprit vite et chercha comment lui exposer son problème. Liz le devança en lui demandant :

« - Rodney, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à être venu me voir de si bon matin ?

- à vrai dire, c'est un peu embarrassant…

- Dites moi ce qui se passe ? Redemanda-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

- Il n'y a rien de grave, c'est juste très très très gênant.

- Je vous ai connu moins pudique.

- Je suis réglé et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, expliqua rapidement le scientifique.

- Oh ! Je comprends, asseyez vous, on va discuter. »

_Fin du Flash-Back_

« - Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait quand ça vous est arrivé la première fois ? Demanda Rodney en sortant de ses pensées.

- Je suis allé voir Carson. Moi, ce que je retiens, c'est l'épilation à la cire !

- Vous savez qu'il existe des méthodes cent fois plus douces…

- Je sais mais Elizabeth a décrété que c'était ma punition suite à la bagarre. » Et ce fut au tour de John de plonger dans ses souvenirs.

_Flash-Back_

C'était un après-midi alors que John se rendait à son entraînement avec Teyla quand il surprit deux de ses subalternes en train de discuter sur lui.

« - … Il est quand même moins calme depuis sa transformation.

- Oui, il est devenu aussi bien femme dans son corps que dans sa tête.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont rester longtemps comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais le Dr McKay est super bien foutu maintenant.

- C'est vrai et il n'a pas de poils aux pattes comme le colonel. » Les deux lieutenants éclatèrent de rire et ce fut la goutte de trop pour John. Il envoya ses deux subalternes à l'infirmerie, l'un avec un bras cassé, l'autre pour des points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière. Liz convoqua bien sûr son chef militaire pour qu'il s'explique.

« - John, je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

- Ils ont été irrespectueux envers McKay et envers moi.

- Mais encore ? Demanda la leader toujours intriguée.

- Et ça m'a mis hors de moi ! explosa John

- Je vous ai connu plus calme face à des situations plus humiliante. Je serai curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils ont pu dire, demanda Liz avec un léger sourire.

- A vrai dire j'aurai préféré que cela reste entre eux et moi, répondit John penaud.

- Colonel, vous savez que je peux aller aussi bien voir le capitaine Bayers et le lieutenant Furda. Je suis sur qu'ils seront ravit de me répondre, déclara Elizabeth sur un ton très professionnel.

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Ils ont insinué que je ne prenais pas soin de mon corps depuis notre transformation.

- Et c'est tout ? Vous m'avez aussi parlé de Rodney.

- Ils trouvent McKay plus……plus……plus sexy que moi et j'étais un peu jaloux.

Liz éclata de rire, se qui vexa encore plus John. La jeune femme se calma et répondit

- Il est vrai que le physique de Rodney s'est amélioré mais je vous avoue que je suis bien incapable de dire quel est le plus……sexy de vous deux. John retrouva le sourire et demanda :

- Et pour l'autre problème, vous pouvez aussi m'aider ?

- Dimanche est le jour de repos mensuel, je vous montrerai ce-jour là, répondit Liz avec un sourire énigmatique. »

_Fin du Flash-Back_

John sourit tout seul puis se souvenant de ce que Rodney a dit, il demanda :

« - Dites donc McKay, comment vous connaissez les autres méthodes ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai une sœur, l'adolescence de ma sœur a été la pire époque de ma vie.

- Je croyais que c'était votre propre adolescence, la pire époque de votre vie.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'écart, nous avons donc vécu notre adolescence ensemble………Truc qui n'a rien avoir, je commence à voir pourquoi Elizabeth est notre troisième.

- Expliquez, demanda John curieux.

- Bien, au cours de ces trois derniers mois, j'allais voir Elizabeth dès que j'avais un problème et en réfléchissant bien, je vais voir Elizabeth à chaque fois que j'ai un souci depuis le début de l'expédition……

- Ok, alors ça serait plutôt moi, la pièce rapportée, interrompit John.

- En fait, non plus ! Je n'avais pas remarqué avant, mais maintenant, je suis persuadé qu'Elizabeth est votre meilleure amie et que vous êtes le sien. Je me demande même d'ailleurs si il n'y a pas plus, demanda Rodney suspicieux.

- Donc, vous considérez Elizabeth comme votre confidente et moi, j'ai des forts liens d'amitié avec elle, reformula rapidement John. La question devient donc pourquoi nous deux ?

- La, j'avoue, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Les deux hommes plongèrent dans leur réflexion. C'est dans cette même position qu'Elizabeth les trouva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La jeune femme venait diner après avoir finit son travail de la journée. Elle prit son plateau et rejoignit ses collègues.

« - Messieurs, bonsoir !

- Bonsoir ! répondirent en cœur les deux hommes.

- Puis je me joindre à vous ?

- Bien sur, dirent encore une fois de concert ses deux collègues.

- Vous sembliez bien pensifs à mon arrivée. A quoi étiez-vous en train de réfléchir ?

- Et bien, McKay a soulevé une piste intéressante.

- A quel propos ? demanda Liz en commençant sa salade.

- A propos de votre transformation. Nous avons tous les deux de puissants sentiments d'amitiés envers vous, expliqua Rodney. Apres avoir étudié plusieurs fois les traductions, j'ai découvert que l'appareil se mettait en route non seulement quand on le touchait mais aussi quand il « sentait » des sentiments puissants………

- Ou refoulés, termina Elizabeth. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a toujours posé problème avec cette histoire. Mes sentiments envers vous ont toujours été clairs, vous êtes de très bons amis. Quand pensez-vous John ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien ! répondit brusquement le militaire. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit ! » et il se leva en plantant ses amis. Rodney et Liz le regardèrent partir sous le choc. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait compris sa réaction. Le Canadien jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et déclara qu'il était aussi temps pour lui d'aller dormir. Elizabeth se retrouva seule face à son plateau cherchant à comprendre l'attitude de John.

Rodney eu la surprise de découvrir l'Américain devant ses quartiers. Avec son tact habituel, il demanda :

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

- Il faut que je discute de quelque chose avec vous.

- Je vous écoute.

- On ne pourrait pas rentrer dans vos quartiers, je n'ai pas trop envie de discuter au milieu du couloir. » Rodney résigné, passa une main devant le système d'ouverture et pénétra dans ses quartiers. John le suivit. Il pénétrait rarement dans les quartiers de son coéquipier et était toujours étonné de les voir si bien rangés. Rodney surprit le regard de John et demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien…

- Si, il y a un truc !

- Mais rien, je vous dis !

- Je commence à vous connaître, Sheppard, alors dites-moi ! Qu'est ce qui vous dérange dans mes quartiers ?

- Non, je suis juste toujours surpris de les trouver impeccablement rangés en comparaison de votre bureau.

- C'est Zélenka qui laisse traîner ses affaires. Mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas venu me parler de mon système de rangement…

- Non, en effet… » Répondit John gêné. Il ne savait pas du tout comment commencer et le Canadien n'avait plus le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Rodney regardant son coéquipier perplexe. Qu'avait-il donc, ce soir ? Le scientifique ne put prolonger ses réflexions car le militaire commença à parler :

« - Voilà, tout à l'heure, j'ai réfléchi à ce dont vous aviez discuté avec Élizabeth et je suis arrivé à une conclusion troublante…

- Qu'elle est-elle ? demanda Rodney de plus en plus perdu

- Et bien je crois… Non je suis à peu près certain que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que je suis amoureux d'Élizabeth…

- ça, je le savais déjà, ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop…

- Rodney, vous voulez bien arrêter de m'interrompre !

- Je vous interromps pas, je veux juste savoir le fin mot de cette histoire au plus vite pour que je puisse aller me coucher.

- Mais comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un énergumène pareil ? murmura John mais Rodney l'avait entendu :

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? demanda le canadien pale.

- Je pense que vous avez très bien entendu.

- Vous êtes tombés amoureux de moi ? répéta Rodney d'une voix chevrotante.

- Oui, » répondit simplement John. Les deux hommes restèrent à un moment face-à-face sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Puis Rodney finit par s'avancer vers son coéquipier. Après tout c'était lui le scientifique, toujours prêt pour de nouvelles expériences. John le laissa faire et quand le canadien posa sa bouche sur la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. C'était délicieux ! Rodney, enhardi par le fait que John ne l'avait pas repoussé, posa les mains sur les hanches du militaire. John prit à son tour l'initiative. De sa langue, il vint caresser les lèvres du scientifique puis réclamera le droit de passer. Rodney lui accorda et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, le baiser devint passionné. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front. Rodney en ouvrant les yeux, tomba sur le sourire éclatant de l'Américain. Rassuré, il demanda quand même :

« - C'était bien ?

- Je n'avais plus ressenti de telle sensation depuis longtemps, c'était délicieux ! Et pour toi ?

- C'était comme un fondant au chocolat. » John éclata de rire, personne ne l'avait encore comparé à un gâteau. Rodney ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et le militaire fut comblé. Il était tellement rare d'entendre rire. Essayant de reprendre son sérieux, Rodney dit :

« - C'est quand même étrange, nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments mais nous sommes toujours des femmes.

- Peut-être que ça ne dépend plus de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dire ?

- Que nous sommes trois dans cette histoire.

- Élizabeth… Murmura le Canadien.

- Exactement. Je suis autant amoureux de toi que d'elle et tu m'as avoué que tu considérais Élizabeth comme une confidente mais il y a peut-être plus…

- Donc tout revient à elle ?

- Je pense que tout a toujours tourné autour d'elle.

- Mais on a un souci. Elle nous a clairement dit qu'elle ne nous voyait pas autrement que comme de bons amis.

- Eh bien c'est à nous de la faire changer d'avis.

- Comment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Les deux hommes redevinrent silencieux. John finalement brisa le silence en se dégageant des bras de Rodney. « Bonne nuit, sucre d'orge » dit-il avant de lui voler un baiser et de sortir des quartiers du Canadien. Les deux hommes s'endormirent avec un sourire aux lèvres dans leurs quartiers respectifs.

Le lendemain soir, John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en rentrant dans le self. Comme la veille, celui-ci était vide à l'exception d'un scientifique canadien attablé devant un plateau gargantuesque. L'américain voulut s'amuser un peu. Il s'approcha le plus doucement possible et s'arrêta juste derrière lui. Se penchant à son oreille, il murmura « Bonsoir, sucre d'orge ». Mais le canadien le surprit. En effet, Rodney l'avait senti approcher et s'attendait à une mesquinerie de sa part. Aussi quand il l'entendit, il se retourna et captura les lèvres de son compagnon. Le militaire fut ravi et répondit avec entrain au baiser. Rodney se détacha avec un sourire avant de reprendre son repas. John pris place à ses côtés et dit :

« - Je ne t'ai pas croisé de la journée, je croyais que tu m'évitais.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait une grasse matinée qui se transforme en sieste.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé la journée enfermée dans mon laboratoire.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis comme ça, répondit calmement Rodney avec un sourire. »

Un silence agréable s'installa. John alla aussi se chercher à manger. Alors que le Canadien commençait son dessert, il se tourna vers son compagnon et lui demanda :

« - Tu as trouvé une solution pour Élizabeth ?

- à part de lui parler franchement, non ! Je ne vois pas comment lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments.

- C'est une femme intelligente, elle comprendra peut-être toute seule.

- C'est probable mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plus ce qu'elle ferait pour le bien de la cité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Depuis que nous sommes ici, as-tu souvent vu Elizabeth baisser sa garde et se laisser aller à ses vrais sentiments ?

- Si on enlève la fois où vous avez été possédés…

- Nous étions plus nous même ! s'écria John.

- Je te taquine ! Mais pour répondre à question, non effectivement.

- Élizabeth est une femme forte, presque trop…

- Mais en réfléchissant bien, tu es le seul avec qui elle est détendue.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Demanda John perplexe. J'ai plutôt tendance à la mettre en colère.

- Je te parle de vos conversations sur « votre » balcon.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda le militaire.

- Mais personne ne survient rarement vous déranger, on vous voit par les fenêtres.

- Et tu penses que beaucoup ont remarqué ?

- Oui… Mais personne ne veut que ça change, on a vite compris qu'Élizabeth avait besoin de ces moments de détente.

- Rodney, je ne te savais pas si perspicace

- il m'arrive parfois de m'intéresser aux autres, » répondit le Canadien en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa mousse au chocolat. Les deux hommes terminèrent leur repas en silence. John se retourna vers Rodney pour relancer la conversation mais éclata de rire quand il s'aperçut que le Canadien avait un peu de chocolat au bord des lèvres. L'américain se pencha et embrassa son compagnon tout en récupérant les restes de la mousse. Rodney ne pu empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres sous la douce caresse. John, fier de son effet, intensifia le baiser mais alors que les mains de Rodney venaient de se poser sur ses épaules, il capte un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Le militaire se détache à regret de son futur amant pour voir qui était l'intrus. Il sourit en découvrant Élizabeth. La jeune femme semblait figée.

En effet, comme la veille, elle avait tenu à finir une traduction avant d'aller manger. En arrivant au mess, elle ne fut qu'a moitié étonnée de trouver ses deux collègues. Élizabeth sourit à cette pensée. Elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de pouvoir les appeler ainsi. Son corps d'homme lui avait montré quelque chose qu'elle refusait de voir. Lui avait dit qu'elle était attirée par les deux hommes. À de nombreuses reprises, elle avait dû utiliser tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante. Elle sourit en se souvenant d'une fois où elle avait beaucoup de mal à retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Elle avait besoin de résultats que Rodney aurait dû lui donner deux jours auparavant. En rentrant dans le laboratoire du scientifique, elle le trouva en train de chercher quelque chose sous son bureau. Élizabeth, sans vraiment le vouloir, se mit à regarder les fesses de son ami. Une certaine partie de son anatomie ne fut pas longue à réagir. Elle sortit précipitamment du laboratoire et dû se résoudre à aller prendre une douche froide. Elle prépara son plateau et commença à rejoindre John et Rodney mais à mi-chemin, elle vit John rire puis se pencher pour embrasser le Canadien. Rodney semblait d'ailleurs apprécier. Élizabeth fut gênée. Elle ne voulait pas les surprendre. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire : s'en aller pour les laisser tranquille ou bien s'asseoir avec eux et signaler sa présence. John la sortit de son embarras en l'appelant :

« - Élizabeth, venez nous rejoindre !

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Vous ne nous dérangez jamais, répondit Rodney.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, » dit-elle en fixant la main du scientifique qui était toujours posée sur l'épaule du militaire. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un sourire. Chacun ayant la même pensée que l'autre. John demanda une nouvelle fois :

« - Venez vous asseoir, on doit vous expliquer.

- Vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, répondit-elle en prenant place leur table.

- Oui, mais ça vous concerne aussi, continua Rodney.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi !

- ça vous concerne parce que cela un lien avec toute cette histoire de transformation. C'est vous, hier, qui m'avait appris que cette machine avait réagi suivant nos sentiments refoulés…

- D'après ce que j'ai traduit, il faut en effet qu'un puissant lien lie les personnes. Il peut ou non être refoulé.

- Vous avez donc déduit qu'une amitié indéfectible nous unissait…

- Pas vous ? Demanda la leader en perdant un peu son calme.

- Jusqu'à hier, j'avais la même idée que vous, mais depuis j'ai réfléchi. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'être partit précipitamment hier… Je suis partit vite parce qu'une révélation m'a frappé : j'étais amoureux… Amoureux des deux personnes dont j'étais le plus proche de la cité. Pour l'une, je m'en doutais depuis un petit moment mais pour l'autre, c'était assez perturbant. J'ai donc décidé d'aller en parler avec lui, finit John en regardant Rodney avec un sourire.

- Je fus surpris de trouver John devant mes quartiers, reprit le Canadien, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la surprise que la révélation me fit. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour en arriver aux mêmes conclusions… Et nous sommes embrassés. Nous avions compris que c'était l'amour et non l'amitié qui nous unissait.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas encore retransformés ? demanda Elizabeth en comprenant où ils voulaient en venir mais priant pour se tromper.

- Eh bien, nous sommes trois dans cette histoire, lui répondis John avec un sourire.

- Je vous l'ai dit hier, vous êtes très bons amis mais seulement des amis.

- Réfléchissez bien, nous sommes presque sûrs qu'il y a plus, » insista John. La jeune femme regarda tour à tour les deux hommes. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Elizabeth était de nouveau face à un dilemme : écouter son cœur ou sa raison. Bien sur, voyant le bonheur des deux hommes, elle avait envie de leur dire la vérité mais elle savait aussi que les relations amoureuses et le travail faisaient rarement bon ménage. Toute diplomate qu'elle était, elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce traquenard. John la connaissait trop bien. Baissant le regard sur son plateau, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus faim. John, doucement, lui demanda :

« - Elizabeth, on ne vous demande pas une réponse ce soir……

- …on vous demande juste de bien réfléchir et de faire le point sur vos sentiments, termina Rodney.

- J'ai bien compris mais tout est clair……vous êtes de bons amis. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit messieurs, et elle se leva et quitta le mess.

- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on l'a rattrape ? demanda Rodney en regardant la porte.

- Non, nous avons gagné. Il lui faut juste du temps pour réaliser…… »

Pendant deux semaines, Elizabeth évita un maximum les deux hommes. Ils en furent peinés mais avaient bien compris. Teyla avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Ses deux co-équipiers semblaient plus sereins. Leurs disputes duraient moins longtemps et se terminaient plus tranquillement. Mais la dirigeante, elle, semblait plus tendue.

Un jour, après un briefing particulièrement houleux, l'Athosienne surprit une conversation entre Rodney et John :

« - Pourquoi elle nous est tombé dessus comme ça ? demanda le scientifique quelque peu énervé.

- Elle a eu peur, c'est tout ! répondit le militaire calmement.

- Moi aussi, t'engueuler n'est pas la première chose que j'ai faite après que l'on soit rentré.

- Non, effectivement, dit John avec un sourire.

- Tu crois qu'il va lui falloir encore longtemps pour accepter ?

- Hier, je t'aurais dit que je n'avais aucune idée mais maintenant, je pense que ça sera plus très long.

- Je l'espère parce que je commence à avoir hâte de retrouver mon véritable corps.

- Et moi donc ! » répondit John en posant sa main sur le bras de Rodney. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Teyla pour commencer à comprendre mais elle voulait être sûr. Elle fit donc demi-tour et monta rejoindre Elizabeth dans son bureau.

« - Docteur Weir, j'ai des questions assez personnelles à vous poser et j'aimerais que vous y répondiez franchement.

- Dites-moi et si je les trouve vraiment trop personnelles, je ne répondrai pas.

- Le colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay sont-ils ensemble ? demanda l'Athosienne prudemment.

- Ils le sont. Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

- Je viens de surprendre une de leurs conversations. D'après vous, ça fait longtemps ?

- Environ une quinzaine de jours… Et pour répondre à votre prochaine question, c'est eux qu'ils me l'ont dit.

- ça n'était pas vraiment ça que j'avais demandé mais c'est bon à savoir…

- Comment ça ? Demanda l'Américaine perplexe.

- Eh bien, je pense que ça veut dire que vous êtes la personne en qu'ils ont le plus confiance dans la cité… Ou bien, commença Teyla, c'est qu'ils tiennent énormément à vous et qu'ils veulent vous faire partager leur bonheur.

- _Pour le coup, c'est raté_, songea Liz. Je pense, continua-t-elle à haute voix, qu'ils me font confiance.

- Ecoutez, Elizabeth, je me trompe pas souvent quand il s'agit et sentiments des gens et surtout j'ai bien retenu l'histoire de l'arrière-grand-mère de Portar… Tant que l'un de vous aura des doutes sur ses sentiments, l'épreuve ne prendra pas fin.

- C'est bien ça le problème, dit Elizabeth dans un soupir, je sais très bien où j'en suis seulement je ne peux rien faire.

- Expliquez-moi !

- je suis à peu près certaine d'aimer l'un autant que l'autre mais déjà avoir une relation avec l'un des deux poserait des problèmes d'éthique alors avec les deux…

- Vous seriez prête à faire passer vos obligations avant votre bonheur ? demanda incrédule Teyla.

- Je l'ai déjà fait.

- Et n'avez-vous pas regretté après coup ? »

Élisabeth mit longtemps avant de répondre. Teyla vit passer beaucoup d'émotion dans les yeux de l'américaine. Finalement, elle sortit de ses réflexions, un léger sourire aux lèvres et dit :

« - Merci !

- Mais ce fut un plaisir ! déclara l'Athosienne, elle aussi, avec le sourire.

- Sincèrement, vous venez de me sortir d'une situation délicate.

- Vous savez, si jamais vous avez de nouveau besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Je n'oublierai pas. Maintenant, je suis désolée mais j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire avant la fin de la journée.

- Je comprends, de toute façon, le major Lorne doit m'attendre depuis un petit moment. Peut-être à ce soir au mess ! » conclut Teyla en sortant du bureau. Elizabeth la regarda partir. Grâce à l'Athosienne, l'Américaine avait enfin fait la paix entre son cœur et sa raison. Elle s'était décidée, ce soir, elle leur parlerait !

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils regagnaient leurs quartiers, John et Rodney se firent interpeller par la jeune femme :

« - Rodney, John, vous auriez deux minutes, j'ai à vous parler.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rodney prudent.

- Entrez, je vais vous expliquer, » dit-elle en s'écartant de la porte. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans les quartiers de la jeune femme. Ils y furent surpris par la décoration. Pour quelqu'un qui passait jamais longtemps dedans, elle les avait aménagés avec goût. Tout y respirait le calme et la tranquillité. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la calebasse que Lucius lui avait offert, posée dans un coin du bureau. Il demanda en la désignant :

« - Je croyais que vous l'aviez jetée ?

- J'avais osé espérer que les anciens le feraient mais je l'ai retrouvée à sa place en revenant.

- C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage de jeter une si magnifique calebasse, rajouta John ironique.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Elizabeth nous ait fait venir pour qu'on parle de sa déco, dit Rodney calmement.

- Vous avez entièrement raison, mais asseyez-vous… Voilà, commença Liz après que John et retenez eurent prit place sur le lit, Teyla est venu me voir tout à l'heure et j'ai pris une décision grâce à elle…

- Et qu'elle est-elle ? demanda John doucement.

- J'ai décidé de vivre ma vie et d'envoyer au diable le C.I.S. et les idées reçues.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Rodney un peu perdu alors que John semblait avoir compris.

- Que… Que je vous aime. »

Au moment ou elle prononça ces trois mots, une lumière éclatante émanant en milieu d'eux, les obligeants à fermer les yeux. Quand l'intensité baissa, au bout de quelques secondes, ils purent constater de visu que la transformation s'était bien inversée. Rodney s'exclama :

« - Ce truc pourrait pas prévenir !

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent en chœur John et Liz.

- Parce que j'ai un besoin urgent de changer de sous-vêtements.

- Tu veux de l'aide pour te déshabiller ? Demanda innocemment le militaire en constatant qu'Elizabeth avait aussi quelques problèmes de vêtements. Pour toute réponse, Rodney se pencha et l'embrassa. Liz les arrêta quand John passa une main sous le T-shirt serré du scientifique :

« - Messieurs, avant que vous n'alliez trop loin, je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur mon lit.

- Eh bien, venez nous rejoindre, » répondit Rodney en s'écartant suffisamment de John pour que Liz puisse asseoir entre eux. La jeune femme était abasourdie mais le sourire de John la rassura et elle obéit au Canadien. John lui murmura à l'oreille : « ayez confiance en nous, » puis commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Élisabeth ferma les yeux sous la douce torture. Rodney en profita, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Liz ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux plein d'amour du scientifique. Les deux hommes eurent la même idée et posèrent leurs mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme en même temps mais chacun partit dans une direction différente. Rodney fit glisser les siennes sur les fesses de Liz alors que John passait les siennes sous son T-shirt. Élisabeth commença à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Elle pensait le militaire habile mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que le scientifique savait aussi y faire. Rodney avait en effet passé ses mains dans le pantalon de la jeune femme, chose rendue facile puisque le vêtement avec trois bonnes tailles de trop. John, lui venait d'arriver à la poitrine de Liz. Il ne savait pas très bien qui avait profité de ses caresses tellement Rodney était collé à Élizabeth. Le militaire fut ravi de constater que la jeune femme ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il brossa du pouce les pointes déjà dressées mais il sentit les mamelons se durcirent encore. Rodney et Élizabeth laissèrent échapper un soupir en même temps. Le scientifique délaissa les lèvres de la jeune femme pour prendre possession de celles du militaire. Les deux hommes ne cessèrent pas pour autant leur caresses. Liz commença à réagir et posa ses mains sur le torse de chacun de ses deux compagnons. Elle dessina des arabesques compliquées, différents pour chacun. John fut le premier à craquer. Il redescendit ses mains et prit le bas du T-shirt Élisabeth. Il le fit remonter lentement. Rodney avait tout arrêté, il était comme hypnotisé par ce bout de tissu rouge. La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux et se laisser faire. Elle du quand même un peu aider John à enlever son vêtement. Les deux hommes dirent :

« - Tu es…

- …Magnifique !

- à mon tour de profiter du spectacle, répondit-elle coquine. »

D'un commun accord, les deux hommes se levèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils commencèrent un strip-tease sous les yeux gourmands de leur chef. Ils enlevèrent leurs vestes puis leur T-shirt. Élisabeth éclata de rire quand ils se retrouvèrent torses nus. Le soutien-gorge de Rodney avait craqué et pendait lamentablement alors que celui de John était tellement serré que la jeune femme se demandait comment il respirait. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne se laissa démonter. Le scientifique s'en débarrasse d'un coup d'épaule alors que le militaire l'enleva d'un geste expert. Liz retrouva son calme quand les deux hommes s'attaquaient à la fermeture de leur pantalon. John n'eu que peu de mal à le défaire mais Rodney éprouva quelques difficultés. La jeune femme se leva pour aller aider le scientifique. Alors qu'elle avait réussit à défaire le bouton, elle sentit son propre pantalon lui tomber sur les chevilles. John avait en effet profité de l'inattention de son chef pour ouvrir la fermeture. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois à égalité. Le militaire s'assit sur le lit et attira Elizabeth à lui. Il l'allongea et commença à l'embrasser. D'abords dans le cou puis sur les seins, il continua ensuite à descendre. Rodney assit à son tour sur le bord du lit. John, d'un signe de tête, lui demanda de s'occuper de la poitrine de la jeune femme alors que lui allait voir ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer sous le boxer de Liz. Il fit lentement descendre le sous-vêtement le long des jambes de son amante puis il remonta en déposant des baisers régulièrement. Quand il atteint enfin son intimité, il commença par y déposer de légers baisers. La jeune femme se crispa sous cette caresse d'un genre nouveau pour elle. Voyant les traits tirés de l'Américaine, Rodney se décida enfin. Il posa délicatement sa bouche sur l'un des seins fièrement dressé. Il joua un moment avec sa langue sur la pointe. La respiration de Liz devenait de plus en plus anarchique. John la sentait prête mais il ne voulait pas être le premier. Il se releva et murmura à l'oreille de son co-équipier : « Vas-y, elle t'attend ». Rodney releva la tête et avec un sourire, il se débarrassa de son slip. Il s'allongea sur la jeune femme et doucement il la pénétra. Elizabeth ne put empêcher un soupir de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Rodney commença ses va-et-vient et Liz l'accompagna. John les regarda un moment puis il pris une décision. Se débarrassant à son tour de son dernier vêtement, il prit place derrière Rodney. S'humectant un doigt, il se pencha ensuite vers le scientifique et commença à préparer son compagnon. Rodney ressentit une étrange sensation quand le militaire introduit un doigt puis deux en lui. Ça faisait mal mais en même temps, c'était tellement agréable ! Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer ses assauts mais quand John s'introduit en lui, il stoppa net. Liz, surprise, ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage crispé du scientifique et celui souriant du militaire. Puis Rodney finit par s'habituer et il se détendit. Elizabeth adressa un sourire malicieux à John qui releva le défi. Leurs mains se rejoignirent sur les hanches du canadien. John commença alors ses coups de reins alors que Liz s'amusait à garder Rodney prisonnier. Le pauvre ne savait plus ou donner de la tête et il ne tarda pas à craquer. Il poussa un long râle en se libérant en Elizabeth. Il déclancha la réaction en chaîne qui fit monter ses amants au 7ème ciel. La jeune femme hurla son nom alors que le militaire lui mordit l'épaule pour s'empêcher de crier. John se retira et s'allongea à coté de Liz alors que Rodney s'effondra sur son amante. Elle attrapa la main de John et entoura le scientifique de son autre bras. Il finit par retrouver son souffle et ses esprits. Il se retira à son tour et s'allongea. Tous les trois s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras des uns et des autres.

Le lendemain, le Canadien fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se dégagea doucement, enfila son pantalon et sortit sur le balcon. John fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte. Il se leva à son tour, il remonta les draps sur la jeune femme, enfila lui aussi un pantalon et rejoignit le scientifique. Il s'accouda sur la rambarde à ses coté et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Rodney posa sa tête sur son épaule et John demanda :

« - Alors ?

- La machine avait complètement raison. Vous m'avez donné tellement de plaisir tous les deux et de manières différentes que je suis aujourd'hui bien incapable de savoir qui j'aime le plus.

- Tant mieux parce que maintenant que j'ai goûté à ça, je ne veux surtout pas revenir en arrière.

- Moi non plus ! » dit Liz en les rejoignant. Les deux hommes sourirent quand ils virent arriver leur compagne seulement habillée d'un drap. Elle s'appuya à la balustrade et Rodney et John prirent place derrière elle, posant chacun leur tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Leurs mains se rejoignirent naturellement sur la rambarde et tous trois regardèrent le soleil finir de se lever sur leur cité.

FIN


End file.
